


random encounter.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben didn't know what caused him to sit down next to the crying girl on the train, but he did.or:  Ben meets a girl on a train and they connect unexpectedly.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	random encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> day 9, drabble 9.
> 
> Prompt 009 - crying.

Ben didn't know what caused him to sit down next to the crying girl on the train, but he did. She thanked him after he gave her one of the tissues his mother insisted on him carrying, and she seemed surprised when Ben asked if she was alright. A brief explanation later - “bad breakup” - and Ben told her about a breakup that had destroyed him too, and before they realized it, they were talking so much they both missed their stops. When it came time to part ways, Ben had her phone number and finally learned her name. “I'm Rey.”


End file.
